


Always Gonna Be There For You:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reagan Sibling Adventure Series: [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e09 Redo, Family, Gen, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual, Rape Aftermath, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Erin is having a tough time after almost getting raped, & killed, She turns to her brothers, when she doesn't want to be strong anymore, Will they help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Gonna Be There For You:

*Summary: Erin is having a tough time after almost getting raped, & killed, She turns to her brothers, when she doesn't want to be strong anymore, Will they help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Assistant District Attorney Erin Reagan was on the verge of another round of tears, she couldn't believe that she was almost raped by a vengeful criminal, who wanted to see her suffer, & dead. She was glad it was over, but she would've loved to put the crazy son of a bitch, Dick Reed, away again, & this time for life, til he gets the electric chair for his crimes. 

 

Commissioner Frank Reagan was at her side, like he promised her, & stood by, as his little girl was getting poked, & prodded, as the doctor was examining her. He was just glad that he got there just in the nick of time, before something worse could had happened. When, the doctor was done, he told the ADA to rest, when he left, Erin just let out her emotions out, Frank couldn't bear to see any of his kids hurt, & he said, "Come here, Baby", & he held her close, as he lets out a few tears of her own.

 

"I was so scared, Daddy, I thought that was it, & he was gonna rape me, & then kill me, like the others", as she sobs out her frustration, "I would had shot him before that even happened, I am glad I got there", Erin composed herself, & asked, "Yeah, How did you know I was in trouble ?", Frank smiled, & said, "Who else ?", They both smiled, & said in unison, "Danny". They laughed, & suddenly a voice popped out of nowhere, asking, "Can we come in", & it was Detective Daniel "Danny" Reagan, & Officer Jamie Reagan, Their youngest brother, out in the hallway with concerned looks on their faces.

 

Erin just smiled & made grabby hands at them, & they were encased in a three way hug, Frank watched on with a smile on his face, & also pride. "I am gonna have my detail bring me home", The Elder Reagan said, as he leaves the room, he kisses Erin on the head, & hugs his two boys, "I will see you soon", & he leaves the room. The Beautiful ADA looks at her brother, & said this to him. "Danny, Thank you, Dad told me that you called, & it alerted him, If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here", & she lost her emotions again.

 

"Shhh, It's okay, That son of a bitch is dead, & he will be staying like that for a long time", Danny said soothingly, as he rocked his baby sister back & forth in his arms, "It's just I had to be strong in this case, & I don't want to be strong anymore", she said, as she sniffled, & composing herself, as she took the tissue that Jamie had offered to her, & the youngest Reagan said, "You don't always have to be strong, Lean on us, That's in our job description". Erin smiled, & Danny & Jamie both smiled bigger, & said in unison, "There is that smile, we know & love", & the nurse came into the room with discharge papers.

 

After Erin got settled in the car, Jamie said, "I think in order to forget this crappy night ever happened, I think we should get some **_Berry Chill_** , & watch an awful movie on t.v., What do you say to that, huh ?", Erin said with a chuckle, "I would love that", Danny said, "We are gonna stay the night, cause we had not done this for awhile," He called Linda to update her, & they were on their way to the local parlor, & Erin said this to her brothers.

 

"I am so lucky to have you guys in my life, & as my brothers, I love you both so very much", Danny & Jamie looked at each other with a smile, & then at their sister, & said in unison, "Love you too, Sis", Danny said with a bigger smile, "We are the lucky ones", Jamie said agreeing, "Definitely," as they were reaching their destination, Erin took a nap & fell asleep, It was the first time, in a long time, that she got a decent night sleep, since this nightmare of an ordeal had started.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
